


Reach

by Nherizu



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, kyo kara maoh! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nherizu/pseuds/Nherizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-hundred words drabble to describe their bond. From Yuuri's insecurity to Wolfram's will to wait. It's just too close for him to realize. Too close that he only needs time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally published on October 29th, 2009)
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own this drabble
> 
> Pairing: Yuuram/Wolfyuu
> 
> Beta Reader: ThinE
> 
> Comment: This is the first time I make a drabble. The word count rule is kind of depressing (it has to be a hundred words, geez), but it was fun to make it ^_^

  
Insecure. Afraid.

Still, something was growing within.

It was peeking beyond his deepest consciousness.

"Wolfram."

The blonde's eyes trailed to a pair of ebony eyes.

"Yes, Yuuri?"

Silence.

"I've made you wait too long."

Four eyes locked.

Something was about to burst. To explode.

"Indeed."

"Are you tired?"

A blond brow was raised.

"Why?"

"I need more time."

It was close enough for him to understand—just an inch distance…

"One, two, or even fifty more years, just name it."

Ah.

That's how it is…

"I don't need that long."

One's body heat rose under the other's touch.

And they smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I made it a little bit vague so that you can come up with your own interpretations and kindly tell me what they are.
> 
> But in case you want to know the real meaning of this drabble, I'd explain it in here. It described Yuuri's confusion. He felt something had grown inside him, beyond all of his insecurity about guy to guy relationships. Thus, he just needed a little more time to understand about that feeling. And hearing Wolfram's answer, which showed his unlimited love and trust for the King, Yuuri finally realized his feeling.
> 
> Oh, don't forget to tell me about your own interpretations. Thanks ;D


End file.
